Don't Rain On My Parade
by Lilly Monroe
Summary: Puck and Rachel drabbles, a collection of ideas floating around in my mind dealing with delicious pairing!


**AN: This is going to be start of some Glee drabbles, ideas that are floating around my mind. **

**This first one is more on the serious & emotional side, but the emotion range will vary with each piece. **

**Enjoy, lovers!**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Rain On My Parade**

Rachel clutched Puck's hand as the lights dimmed and the music started.

"Breathe baby," He smiled softly as he squeezed her hand, but on the inside he was just as excited and emotional over the entire situation.

Exactly twenty minutes into the talent show, both Rachel and Puck held their breath as a tiny little girl walked out center stage. From where they sat they watched in awe as the song began, Rachel sliding towards the edge of her seat.

She had chosen a song so familiar to her heart. The opening lines of 'Don't rain on my parade' filled the auditorium and Rachel found herself glued to the seven year old little girl who was singing her little heart out.

As Rachel watched on, Puck couldn't help but glance around the room to see that just about everyone else was having the same reaction. They were entranced, as they should be.

He chuckled softly to himself, his attention focusing back to the tiny powerhouse up on stage. Never had the similarities been so evident than they did at that very moment.

"Who said you're allowed to rain my parade?" The words resonated throughout the theatre, but they hit the hardest to the two people who sat three rows back from the stage.

To everyone else those words were just part of the song, but Rachel and Puck knew better. So much so that before the song was even over, Rachel had become a teary eyed mess.

Normally the teasing one, Puck remained silent. Instead curling his arm around her shoulders and holding her close in a gesture that told her it was okay and that he felt the exact same way.

They had known for quite awhile that the girl on the stage was special, there had always been something innocent and captivating about her and it had never shined as bright as it did at this very moment in time.

And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The song faded away and the crowd erupted into applause, joining Rachel and Puck as they gave a standing ovation.

Rachel wiped back her tears, laughing sheepishly as she sat back down. "Emotional night,"

Puck couldn't have agreed more. It wasn't the local competition, but it was what it represented.

The remainder of the shower passed with your typical performances, but neither Puck nor Rachel paid much attention as their minds were both still reeling from the performance of the little girl with the big voice.

It wasn't until it was time to announce the winner that they snapped to the present.

She didn't win and it didn't exactly come as a surprise.

She was only seven, a baby in Rachel's eyes and hadn't been as 'entertaining' as a group of high school students who had won over the majority of the audience.

Winning didn't matter to them; it had never been about that. As soon as the show finished, Rachel all but jumped on stage to await the small girl with open arms.

She ran into Rachel's arms, flinging her tiny arms around Rachel's neck.

"I'm so proud of you." Rachel carried the little girl back to where Puck was waiting for him, setting her down so she could run into his awaiting arms.

Burying her face in his neck, Puck kissed her forehead softly before casting a glance over to Rachel who was biting back another round of fresh tears.

"I did good, daddy?" The angel finally spoke, peeking up at her father with big, chocolate brown eyes that reminded him so much of her mother.

He smiled, his words coming out thick with emotion. "You were the best, baby girl. Mama and I are so proud of you."

Puck motioned for Rachel to come, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. "My girls," He spoke softly, closing his eyes to bask in this moment of pure content and ease.

Rachel clung to Puck, her face in his chest as soft sobs escaped her body.

Puck understood completely, simply tightening his grip on his wife and daughter as they stood in their own world away from everyone else.

The crowd, however, soon started to fade out and they knew that it was all over. The talent show was over and now it was time to go back to reality.

Neither parent was ready to leave, their daughter blissfully unaware of anything around her.

"Sweetie," Puck softly pulled his daughter out of her little fantasy. "it's time to okay?"

She nodded softly and kissed his cheek. "Okay daddy." She kept close to Puck as the three of them ventured out into the chilly December air. They walked briskly, but not too quickly, to their car.

Making sure she was safe and buckled in, Puck and Rachel slid into the front seat of the car.

No-one said a word at first, Rachel glancing out towards the snow that was slowly beginning to fall on the ground, biting back the thick lump in her throat that threatened to escape and consume her.

She glanced over towards Puck, her heart clenching as she saw her husband resting his head against the steering wheel as his frame shook softly.

Rachel gave him a few moments of much needed emotional release, knowing that it wasn't very often that he gave in to those emotions he was always trying to suppress for the sake of his wife and daughter.

"Mommy," It was ultimately their daughter that brought them out of their moments of reflection. Both parents turned to face their daughter, each of them trying to paint a smile for their baby girl.

"Love you," She smiled weakly before fluttering her eyes shut and leaning her head against the window.

A small whimper escaped Rachel's lips, taking in the delicate breaths her daughter took before turning around to look up at Puck. "She has to get back, baby."

He nodded softly, leaning in to capture her lips for a soft and slow kiss, a silent way of reassuring her that everything would be okay.

As they eventually pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel couldn't help but hum along to the song their precious daughter had performed.

So full of light and hope, both Rachel and Puck had both almost forgotten about everything that had occurred over the past year.

Rachel held onto her husband's hand the entire drive; mentally preparing herself for everything she knew awaited her.

Fifteen minutes later the three emerged from the elevator, having arrived at their 8th floor destination.

Rachel held the bags while Puck carried their now fast asleep daughter as they took each stop, almost deliberately slow, until they could no more.

Pressing the buzzer, the doors swung open and the three were greeted with warm, sympathetic smiles.

The young couple walked down the hallway until they were finally stopped.

Room 8172

"We're home," Puck attempted to joke as he opened the room to their daughter's private hospital room, turning on the light which illuminated all the drawings and stuffed animals that had accumulated over the past twelve months.

Laying the precious angel down in her bed, Puck covered her with a blanket before standing at the edge of the bed, Rachel's arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"She's going to pull through this, Noah." Rachel's voice was soft as she looked up at her husband. "Nothing's going to rain on her parade, she is the perfect mixture of your strength and my stubbornness."

Puck nodded, his lips twisting into a soft grin.

"She's a star and she's going to shine."

* * *

**Love it, hate it? Ideas for other pairing drabbles? Tell me! **


End file.
